The Challenge
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: Basiclly this is lot's of songfics put together as part of a challenge. All are 10/Rose. i did this as part of a challenge set by one of my friends. Enjoy!
1. songfic 1

A

**A.N: this is a challenge set for me by one of my friends (her name on fanfic is Mystic Black, she's done the same challenge but for Danny phantom and Sam instead). Basically I had 1 hour to write 5 songfic all about Rose and 10. It's a lot harder than it seems.**

**This one is set after **_**the runaway bride**_**. I thought I just tell you that even though there is absolutely no reference to it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. If I did own doctor who Steven Moffat would have been fired for calling Rose "the doctors needy girlfriend" How dare you Steven. You've insulted the world of doctor who.**

**Song: Hello Beautiful**

**Artist: Jonas Brothers**

The doctor smiled. The picture of Rose on the continent of Woman Wept was the only thing he had left of her. A small twang of pain tugged on his heartstrings'. He had never been the same since she left. No matter what he did, what he saw. He was never satisfied. All he wanted was to look into her eyes again. Placing the picture back down on the control he picked up a pen and paper and plonked himself down at the kitchen table.

_Hello beautiful,_

_It's been a long time. I've been missing you. It's true. I promise you. One day. Somehow. I'll find to get you back into my arms. Because to tell you the truth. I could see all the worlds and never be satisfied if I couldn't see your eyes._

_Love The Doctor _

_Xxx_

_p.s I love you_

Placing the paper into an envelope, the doctor sealed it shut. He ran round the control panel, flicking the odd switch here, spinning the odd dial there. The TARDIS sprang to life. 5 minutes later it'd landed. Opening the doors a crack the doctor checked he was in the right place. Realising he was he stepped out and breathed in the fresh sea air. Memories came flooding back to him.

"_Where are we?"_

"_Darlink off stranden"_

"_Dalek?!"_

"_Darlink. It's in Norway. Translate as bad wolf bay."_

That was the last time the doctor had ever seen Rose. That was on a parallel universe. Reaching into his endless pockets the doctor pulled out the letter he had written earlier. Chucking it into the sea he turned back into the TARDIS. What he had just done was completely worthless but at the same time it had filled in a missing piece of him.


	2. songfic 2

A

**A.N: Okay number 2. Set after Journeys end.**

**Song: somewhere only we know**

**Artist: Keane**

The doctor walked away from Rose not glancing back. If did he would have not been able to go.

"Doctor."

The real doctor spun round immediately regretting it. His clone self was hugging Rose with a tight grip. The real doctor; longed to be in his other self's shoes at that point (even though technically they were his shoes. His favourite shoes to be precise. But that didn't matter). He wanted to be holding Rose.

"I'll take care of her. Don't you worry."

The doctor gave the clone a serious look

"you better"

Three months later and the Doctor still couldn't get Rose out of his head. That night he slept for the first time in years. He dreamt about woman wept and his adventure with Rose and Captain Jack.

_The doctor sneaked up behind Rose. Catching her by surprise._

"_So what'd you think?"_

_Rose paused for a second, taking in the breath taking view of the 2 golden suns setting behind the frozen waves of the ocean._

"_It's beautiful"_

"_You got to admit it was a good call on my behalf" Jacks thick accent rang straight through the doctor ears._

"_On your behalf. I suggested coming here" scoffed the doctor_

"_Yeah after I said let's go somewhere romantic" Jack picked up a stone a lobbed it as far as he could into the frozen sea. An ear-splitting crack rang throughout the trees,_

"_oops"_

_The 3 travellers stood in slience as the water started crashing towards them._

"_Run!"_

_Running as fast as they could. Rose, jack and the doctor made it back into the TARDIS just in time. The water crashed on the outside wood as they faded way into nothing._

The doctor woke up with a start. He needed to do something to take his mind off Rose.

"I know" he said to himself "I'll go buy a banana"


	3. songfic 3

A

**A.N: 3 down 2 to go. 15 minutes left. I dunno where the time goes. It's probably wasted writing theses things.**

**Note to self: always write A.N at the end. Too much time wasted otherwise.**

**This songfics set a couple of months after Journeys end.**

**Erin!**

**Song: Livin' on a prayer**

**Artist: Bon Jovi ( legend)**

"Waky, waky sleepy head"

Rose grunted pushing John away from her thrusting her head into her pillow.

"Row raray"

"No. You've got work to do."

Rose shot up. Was it September 13th already? Rushing down the stairs Rose grabbed a banana and flew out the door. He had to be there. He promised he'd be there. It would only be for a minute or two but he was going to be there. The love of her life was going to come back and be in her arms again. She didn't care how long she had; she was going to see the most amazing man in the universe once more. Some part of Roses mind told her the Doctor wouldn't come. But she'd prayed day and night that the calculations were right.

A couple of nights ago Rose had had a dream. In that dream the doctor (the real doctor) had told her to go up to the highest floor in Canary Warf and wait. He promised that he would come. The doctor told her that there was the tiniest gap left in the wall between the two universes. The gap wasn't dangerous but to be on the safe side the doctor had to close it. He could appear to Rose for a minute at the most. In a solid form.

Rose stabbed the button on the lift. Every once of her prayed that her dream wasn't phony and the doctor was really going to be there. The lift came to a stop at the top floor.

_Please be there. Please be there._

Rose dashed out into the main room where the doctor said that he would be. She waited and waited. But no one came. The Torchwood tower had been empty for years, since torchwood moved into Buckingham palace. And it remained empty now. The dream had been phony.

This was the life of Rose Tyler. The girl livin' on a prayer.


	4. songfic 4

A

**A.N: 1 song and 5 minutes to go. I can do this!**

**p.s this songfic is set after **_**journeys end.**_

**Song: Hold On**

**Artist: Jonas Brothers**

The doctor grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her into the safety of the TARDIS. The Hollos were raping at the door but could not get past the TARDIS's brilliant defence system.

"Take that weird evil alien things" Rose shouted

"Yeah try and get past those defences." The doctor turned to Rose with his biggest grin "Whoever built those defence systems was a genius. Oh wait. I built them. Ha. I think I was eating a banana whilst doing it. Have I ever told you about how good bananas are?"

"Once or twice"

"Oh. Never mind." The doctor pulled a lever and stared at rose" Hold on"

"Holding"

The TARDIS lurched into a vortex flinging the Doctor and Rose to the floor. Once the TARDIS had settled the Doctor sprang to his feet hauling Rose up with him. Both friends were laughing hysterically.

The doctor paused for a moment. The sigh of Rose caught his breath. Her blonde hair bouncing all over the place as she laughed.

That was months ago now. Years even. Rose had chosen another man. Even if the at man was still him. A clone him anyway. But at the same time the doctor knew that Rose hadn't chosen another man. He'd chosen him for her. He forced her to stay on the parallel universe. It had broken both his hearts to do it. But he had done it and he had to stop blaming Rose.

When the doctor had lost his wife back on galifray he'd given up on love. But the doctor had took faith and restarted when he first took Roses hand and said that one simple word. That's what he would have to do now. He needed to hold on to life and make the most of it. That's all he needed to do. He just needed to hold on.


	5. songfic 5

A

**A.N: not long to go now so I've chosen a very short song.**

**Song: all about you**

**Artist: McFly**

Rose glanced at the doctor through the corner of her eye. This was the first time she'd ever seen him sleep and he looked as cute as ever. His crazy hair was all over the place. His eyes where so delicately shut. His mouth was open slightly and he kept making the sweetest little whimpering noises, like he was having a baddish dream. At one point he even said something about a banana which sent Rose into hysterics. He's said something along the lines of.

"I love my banana. It's so obedient. It sits when I say sit. It stays when I say stay and it doesn't complain when I bite its head off."

Rose turned now and gave the Doctor her full attention. A thought ran through her mind. Meeting Sarah-Jane had made Rose realise. One day her and the doctor would go there separate ways. She didn't know how she would be able to cope with that. Rose was only 19. At the moment her life was all about the doctor. She didn't want to be with anyone else. He made her life worthwhile. And she knew that when she got older and left the doctor. Her life still would be all about him. He just had that effect on people.

**A.N: Woo Hoo. I'm done. And that songfic was incredibly short. It's probably because I spent half the song staring at my fish. Their very fascinating you know. They swim! Need I say more! **


End file.
